Harry Potter and the Many Deaths
by Closet Case 18
Summary: Harry now lives with Hermione and Ron, who are married, but things go awry when a mysterious messenger kills Hermione and Ron. Harry is now in a huge fight between the Dark Lord and his followers.


I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series. This is purely for imagination and fun. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I am using some Harry Potter Names but the rest of them would be fictitious. Let us start the adventure in Westbrook Britain located near the sea. A house no one knew of until lately. Surrounded by many magical flowers that only wizards and witches could see. Until now...

Prologue

"Harry, dude, wake the hell up" Ron said. "We have to get going, otherwise we'll be late to catch the train" He said.

"I'll be up in just a minute" mumbled Harry.

"Fine, but if your not up in five minutes then I am waking you up with freezing cold water"

Harry said nothing and continued to sleep. Twenty minutes passed and harry finally woke up. There was no noise or anything. It made Harry very paranoid. Grabbing his glasses, he reached for his wand and started down the stairs that led into the kitchen. Finally reaching the kitchen, Harry turned quickly and saw that their were two bodies in the living room, when he saw who it was, harry almost let out a scream but he knew he couldn't because if he did then that would have gave him away. But what was shocking was that if the intruder was in the house they were staying at wouldn't he have searched the house? Harry crept towards the large, marble refrigerator and peered over that but when he peered over the refrigerator, a green jet of light shot at him and barely missed him.

"_EXPELLIARMUS"_ Harry shouted pointed his wand in the direction the killing curse came from.

The persons wand flew out of his hands and landed under a table. Harry rushed out from behind the refrigerator and saw a large, white, skinny and tall man laying against the bed that Harry bought Ron and Hermione.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted. "Answer me!"

"I am the lighter side of the dark" the mysterious man answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means nothing. I am only a messenger" he said.

"What the hell do you want with me? And What the hell happened to Harry and Hermione?"

"Oh them" He said looking at them. "They died"

"No, really?" Harry said sarcastically. "I thought they went to sleep"

"Now now, lets not get like that. As I've said I came here to deliver a message. I have it in my cloak if you'll let me get it without cursing me.

"Make it quick"

"here you go" he said handing him a parchment"

Harry opened the letter. "There's nothing here"

"Oh. What was I supposed...Oh that's right, I am sorry I have message in my brain. The message was from the Dark Lord. He said, "Get ready for the fight of your life"

Harry uttered the words silently and quickly realized that he was about to be in a giant fight. Seconds later Death Eaters started casting spells, harry ducked under a table and closed his eyes. Trying to disapparate. He failed and didn't want to risk himself of splicing himself into two. Seconds later, Tonks and a new Minister of Magic named Nathan came to his aid.

"Well, we got here at a good moment, didn't we minister?" Tonks asked.

He nodded and flicked his wand and caused all the doors to lock.

"Now harry you finished school but this is dangerous, you need to let us handle it" Nathan said.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" harry said. "There was an intruder and I wanted to defend myself. There was no way I could get an owl out to the Ministry. So excuse me if I neglected to tell the Ministry anything".

The minister nodded.

"we could charm an object of some sort and use it as a portkey" Tonks announced.

"No good"

"Why?" she asked

"We would just end up back here and that would be disastrous. No, we need to do make a distraction...Ah ha! I have an idea but it might just buy us enough time to escape...or fight which ever you want to do"

"I want to fight" declared Harry.

"Good, i need you to perform several spells then tonks and yourself can escape. Don't worry about me, if i die then i have made Tonks as Minister. She's took the post and she was exceptionally fit for the job. I can't really trust people nowadays because of the Dark Lords rise to power" said the minister.

"but..."

"thats enough Harry" said tonks

Harry nodded in accordance to tonks and rose and walked to the door.

"___A____lohomora" _said harry pointing his wand at the locks. Within an instant, the locks on the door was unlocked. Harry cleverly peered through a small hole and saw the Dark lord giving a speech to the Death Eaters. Harry placed his wand in the hole and said, "_Expulso_." Seconds later with such tremendous force an explosion so big blasted the door and hit several Death Eaters.

"What the?" Voldermort exclaimed. "HARRY POTTER YOU SHALL DIE!"

Harry flicked his wand while thinking of Fiendfyre. A giant red dragon erupted from his wand and struck the remaining Death Eaters.

"_Stupify" _said the death Eater. The spell hit a chair that was near Harry.


End file.
